


feeling so brand new

by mattels



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, adore and bianca and court and pearl and joslyn, and some more if you squint a bit, background biancadore, biological women being biological women, lifeguard AU, lots of queens mentioned !, they do be fucking, they're all lifeguards ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattels/pseuds/mattels
Summary: trixie drew the short straw, both figuratively and literally.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	feeling so brand new

**Author's Note:**

> title from new by the king himself, ben platt

* * *

"Fuck, Pearl did you take my hat?" Trixie Mattel yells from her and her roommate's shared bathroom at approximately nine in the morning.

Pearl doesn't respond, _that thieving cunt_ , Trixie seethes. It's new too-- one of the nice ones sold at the surf shops that stay on properly and won't fuck up her hair. Sure, she may be saving lives, but that doesn't mean you can't look cute too, honey. 

"Pearl?!" No response. "Pearl, I really need it, I lost my other one!" Trixie calls, rapping her knuckles on Pearl's door. She pushes the door open, Pearl is still asleep, the lazy bitch, and Trixie doesn't hesitate to walk over to her windows and rip her curtains open. Bright daylight pours into Pearl's messy room and she immediately groans, rolling over to shield her eyes from the light.

"My hat, bitch. Do you have it?"

Pearl groans again, voice thick with sleep, "what fucking hat?"

"The new one! Pearl I'm already late, have you seen it?"

"Why would I have seen it?"

"Fuck, okay, I'm gonna take yours then," Trixie grabs Pearl's red visor lying on the floor. It's nice, but not Trixie's-new-hat-from-the-surf-shop nice.

"Whatever." Pearl pulls a blanket over her head, and Trixie closes her curtains, feeling slightly guilty at waking her up so abruptly. Trixie does a quick once-over in Pearl's full length mirror, that's been hastily attached to her closet in order to save space.

She looks tired, she always looks tired without makeup, but there's not much she can do about that, seeing as it'll all come off as soon as she gets in the water. She's wearing a pair of acid-wash denim shorts and a pink Hawaiian shirt she hasn't bothered to button up over her mandatory red lycra lifeguard swimsuit. It's a classic Trixie outfit for work, fail-safe, but still cute.

"Pearl?" Trixie says softly, Pearl grunts in response, the blankets still pulled high over her head. A couple strands of slightly matted blonde hair peek out onto her pillows. "Do I look okay?"

"Ugh," Pearl moans, "I want to sleep Trix, I don't care how you look."

"Pearl," Trixie whines, dragging out the _er_ sound in her name, so it comes out sounding more like _Peeeaaarrrl_. "I'm training that new girl today, I want to make a good impression. Adore said she's cute too."

"Fuck, I don't know," she pulls down the covers so they rest over her nose and expose her eyes, "you look fine Trix, you always look fine."

"But do I look _good_?"

Pearl pushes herself up on her elbows, looking at Trixie properly. Sure, Trixie knows her hair is a little frizzy today, and maybe her eyes don't look as good without her eyeliner, and her lips look bare and naked without a signature pink gloss over them, but her skin is clearer than normal and she's put in a special effort with her hair, putting half of it up in topknot on the crown of her head.

"Yeah, you look cute," she says finally, collapsing back onto her bed, pulling the blankets back up and rolling over.

Trixie looks at herself again, "thanks Pearl, I'll see you later, yeah?" 

"Shut the fucking door on your way out."

Trixie laughs, closing the door behind her. She grabs her backpack and stuffs her phone in her back pocket, quickly putting on her slides by the door and grabbing her keys before she leaves the apartment.

Pearl and Trixie are lucky enough to have an apartment close enough to walk to the beach. A lot of Ru's girls live together-- a perk of the job is discounted housing-- and those who don't often commute with one another; half the time Trixie ends up walking down with Sasha and Shea.

It's only a ten minute walk, but in the scorching hot sun today it feels much longer. Trixie's legs have beads of sweat running down them, and her hair sticks to the back of her neck. She shrugs one of the straps of her backpack off and reaches in, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long drink; it's the sort of hot even icy cold water can't solve.

The beach looks fairly empty today, it's not a huge beach anyways, but in the dead of summer it gets full of Californians trying to beat the heat and avoid tourists who don't know better than to go to Santa Monica or Malibu. Not that Trixie has anything against Malibu, if she's being honest she might prefer working there, living out her Barbie Baywatch fantasy.

Trixie usually shares her tower with Monet and Adore, depending on shifts. When she gets there, Adore is already inside, sitting on one of the chairs with her nose in phone texting, presumably, Bianca. 

"Hey bitch!" She says, grinning when Trixie drops her backpack onto the small desk they shared in the back. She takes off her shirt too, folding it neatly onto the table.

"Morning, Adore," Trixie pulls a pair of pink sunglasses out of a case and sets them on the top of her head. "It's hot as fuck today."

"No shit! It's like... Satan's armpit or something." Trixie laughs; Adore always manages to make her smile, even when it's far too hot and far too early. Well, early for Trixie, a ten am start isn't exactly _early_.

They sit together in comfortable silence for a bit, shoes kicked off, legs stretched out in front of them, binoculars out to look out, or _people watch_ , as Adore prefers to call it. Adore's partially shaved legs are toned, short spikes of dark hair sticking out at the back where she clearly got bored and couldn't be bothered to shave anymore.

Everything the girl did seemed to all be very _Adore_. Every decision impeccably on brand. From her poorly shaved legs, right down to dropping out of college to become a lifeguard, just because she wanted an excuse to be at the beach all day.

Adore isn't the type of girl you'd expect to see as a lifeguard. Not really. Not like Courtney, and her blonde hair, ridiculously perfect body, complete with a real ( _real_ , Mary!) Australian accent, all packaged together in gloriously tanned bronze skin.

Trixie wished she looked like Courtney; some days Trixie even wished she _was_ Courtney-- all beautiful smiles and sweet jokes, only really throwing shade about Joslyn, one of the part-timers who's still at school who idolises Courtney, and even that is cute! _Whatever_ , at least Trixie didn't constantly have creeps hitting on her. No fucking thank you.

But Adore? Adore with her hair that changed colour every month, and is miraculously yet to fall out? Adore who will bring up that she's a libra and from Azusa, so _won't hesitate to stab a bitch_ , any chance she gets? At this point Trixie can't help but feel God must have _some_ guardian angel watching over her-- it's a miracle the bitch isn't dead yet. Especially considering the amount of times Adore's gone out to rescue, high out of her mind. Not that Trixie condones getting stoned at work, but, honestly? Fair play. It's _fine_ , nobody's died.

And not only is she alive, but she's thriving. Holding a steady job with a decent income for enough years to be fairly senior, _and_ in a strong relationship? It just sounds unrealistic, Barbara; the girl clearly has some deal with the Devil.

"Aren't you training the new girl today?" Adore says, peering through the binoculars. "What's her name, like Katie or something?"

"Yeah, drew the short straw last week, remember? I think it's Katrina." Trixie did literally draw the short straw, Bianca had though it was _hilarious_.

"I saw her the other day when she came to get her swimsuit from B, did I tell you about that?" Trixie nods, "yeah, she's like, _hot_. Not such a short straw."

Trixie laughs, loud and obnoxious, "you fucking slut, you literally have a girlfriend!"

"Okay... and? The bitch was hot, I'm fuckin' telling you!"

Trixie laughs again, turning her attention away from Adore and back to the sandy beach. The tide is low and mellow today, the beach still pretty empty. It's a Wednesday, it's only busy on Wednesdays during summer break when it's crammed full of teenagers and families with dogs and small kids who are still learning how to support their heads. It's also mid May, which probably helps.

"Trix, B wants you to come to her tower." Adore says, not looking up from her phone.

"And she couldn't tell me that herself because...?" 

"'Cos she wanted to tell me I look hot today too!" Adore exclaims, grinning at the text Bianca just sent her, and trying to show Trixie.

"Gross." Trixie slots her feet back into her slides and grabs her water bottle and phone before going. "Tell her I'm coming?" Adore nods in response.

It's still blisteringly hot outside, the hot grains of sand slip between Trixie's toes, burning the underside of her feet. Her and Adore are in the first of the three towers, Bianca gets the privilege of the biggest one in the middle as she's the most senior. Each of the towers are painted white with their iconic red buoys hanging on the railing by the stairs indicating a lifeguard is inside rather than out.

She doesn't bother knocking on the door before entering, leaving her shoes outside and quickly running some of the cool water from the tap by the door over her sandy feet-- Bianca yells at her every time she tracks sand in.

"Hey B, Adore said you wanted me?" Trixie says as she walks in. Bianca is sitting on one of the chairs talking to a girl perched on the table. The girl is very blonde and very tanned, bright blue eyes looking very engaged in whatever Bianca is telling her. She's wearing the bright red swimsuit and her body is similar to Courtneys-- very lean and strong.

_Adore was right, she's hot as fuck._

"Yeah," Bianca turns, her sunglasses shielding half her face, "this is Katya, the new girl."

Katya grins, and Jesus Christ, even her fucking teeth are perfect. "Hi!" She stands up and extends a hand to Trixie, "nice to meet you..."

"Trixie," she clarifies, shaking her hand. Katya has a shockingly strong grip and warm calloused hands. 

"Trixie's training you today." Bianca gestures to Katya to grab her stuff, "get your shit, Trix will take you back to her tower. You can send Adore over here, the tower'll be too crowded with you three."

Trixie mimes making herself vomit, much to Katya's amusement. Bianca laughs too, smiling wide. "You two are gross. We're going to get health-code violations."

"Mama this isn't MacDonalds," Katya wheezes.

Bianca laughs at that, "you're lucky I don't get you fired, Mattel."

"Bitch how are you gonna fire the only girl who does her job? You really think Gia's gonna jump in the sea? With all that fake hair?" 

Katya scream laughs, despite not knowing who Gia is. Her feet stamp into the ground, and Trixie sees she's wearing white jelly shoes. _What the fuck_.

"Just go, before I sack you, cunt!" Trixie grins at her, holding the door open while Katya puts her tote bag over one shoulder. She takes a swig of water from her bottle while she waits for Katya to leave, shooting a cheeky smile at Bianca while she puts her shoes back on. 

"Which one is yours?" Katya asks as they walk.

"That one there," Trixie points to the tower to the left of Bianca's. It's slightly smaller, but otherwise identical.

They walk together in silence, Trixie isn't quite sure what to say to this new girl. This hot as fuck new girl.

_God, this is going to be a long week._

"Uhm," Trixie says, "so uh, what brings you here, Katya?"

Katya bounces up and down on the balls of her feet, looking elated Trixie had asked. "I love the beach!"

Trixie laughs loudly, "you came to be a lifeguard 'cos you love the beach? That's like saying being a doctor 'cos you love hospitals!"

Katya scream-laughs again, even though Trixie didn't think her joke was that funny, "I love saving lives too mama, don't you worry! I also love people watching, and here, I'm getting paid-- not just detained!"

Trixie screams at this, "you stalker ass bitch!"

"That's me, Tracy!"

"I think we're gonna get along just fine, Katie." Trixie climbs the stairs, kicking off her shoes by the front door and watching Katya follow suit.

"Honey, I'm home!" She calls out, laughing as she goes in.

Adore giggles, "finally, bitch! I though Bianca finally fired your ass!"

"Oh, honey, she wishes she could fire this ass, honey." Trixie grins, "this is Katya, the new girl." Katya gives a tiny wave.

"Oh party! I'm Adore, cool to meet you!"

"B told me to tell you to go to hers so I can start training with her."

Adore's face lights up, she grabs her stuff in record time, "see ya!"

"Please don't fuck on the table, somebody has to clean them!" Trixie calls as Adore leaves, flipping her the middle finger as she closes the door. "Right, what am I going to do with you?" She says, turning back to Katya.

"Are they dating?" Katya asked softly, leaning on one of the chairs.

"Who? Adore and Bianca?" Katya nods, "yeah, it's fucking disgusting."

Katya laughs, "disgusting? You got a problem with women who love women, Tracy? You got a problem with dykes?" She teases.

Trixie's eyes widened a little, "Oh God no!" She says, sounding slightly mortified. "No of course not, what sort of lesbian would I be if I had a problem with them? No, God, they're just always texting and it's weird to see Bianca get so mushy and sweet with Adore."

"Oh yeah, Bianca seems... uhm..."

"Intense? Biting? Cunt-y?"

Katya throws her head back, laughing vivaciously. "All of the above, is that an option?" She grins, "you're into girls then, huh?"

"Honey, these short nails are fully functional, not just for show!" Katya's laugh is loud and unapologetic in the small room. "We should get into it, c'mon, I'll show you where everything is in here."

Trixie gives Katya a tour of everything in the tower, showing her where the huge first aid kit is kept, along with all the other stuff, like the water cooler and the tiny fridge for snacks.

"Bitch, this is empty!"

"Yeah," Trixie admits, rubbing the back of her neck, "Adore and I usually go and get smoothies on our lunch break, when we're working together. Or sometimes someone'll do a food run, usually one of the younger girls."

"How many of you guys are there?"

"Well, it depends." Trixie muses, counting the girls in her head. "Obviously there's me and Adore and Bianca, and then my roommate Pearl, and Sasha and Shea and Courtney; we're all the full-timers. But then we get some of the college girls like Joslyn and Gigi. And then there's a whole slew of people over summer who'll join."

"It's all girls?"

"Yeah, Ru-- who owns the beach-- wanted to provide more jobs for girls. It's usually guys who work lifeguarding jobs in LA, and even when they have girls, guys generally get better pay and more hours. Whatever, it's sexist bullshit."

"That's so cool though!" Katya is smiling wide, "I've never worked with just girls! I used to lifeguard close to like, Santa Monica, but not _actually_ Santa Monica, okay whatever, that's irrelevant. But I _hated_ the men who worked there, mama, they were all just creepy and it felt kind of gross," Katya illustrates by sticking her tongue out, and laughing wildly. "You like working here, Trix?"

Trixie smiles a little to herself, "yeah, yeah I do. The girls are all really close, it's like a little family."

"That's cute."

"I'm sure you'll get to meet them all by the end of the week, they're all really cool."

Katya smiles at Trixie, making her mouth go extra wide, looking slightly maniacal.

Trixie cackles, and lightly slaps her arm, "c'mon you gremlin, I gotta show you how to save lives!"

☆☆☆☆☆

The water is pleasantly cool, lapping at Trixie's ankles. She's standing watching Katya swim in the ocean.

"I can clearly swim Tracy," Katya yells, "I was a lifeguard for like three years, why am I doing this?"

Trixie laughs, "just gotta check! You can come back if you want." 

It's not totally a lie. She does have to check if Katya can swim well, against the ocean's tide and in rip-currents. Not that there are any today. And sure, maybe getting to watch Katya's toned body perfectly executing any stroke Trixie yells at her is a plus. But it's not like she's _trying_ to be a creep, if anything, Katya is showing off!

Trixie feels like a creep. Scratch that. Trixie is _totally_ a creep.

"You okay there Tamara?" Katya says, standing on the sand in waist deep water. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, showing off her strong cheekbones and jaw. Her swimsuit clings to her, and Trixie can see her nipples through the material. 

Trixie smiles, "you passed!"

"Hurrah!" Katya yells in mock-triumph, "what's my prize?"

"Prize? Mary, having me train you is prize enough!"

"That's a pretty shit prize." Trixie turns around. Courtney who's overheard their conversation while she stands the rack of surfboards slightly behind them gives a wave. Trixie playfully rolls her eyes, sticking up her middle finger. Courtney laughs in response, jogging down to give Trixie a side hug. "Heya Trix, haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm a busy woman," Trixie sticks out her bottom lip in an over-exaggerated pout, "I have to teach our newest recruit."

Courtney leans in, whispering conspiratorially, "get out while you still can." She says in a stage whisper. "Especially with that one," she motions to Trixie who screams in laughter, and slaps Courtney's arm.

"You rotted cunt!"

"I'm Courtney," she says to Katya, tipping an invisible hat. 

"Katya!" She says, grinning in return. "Are you really Australian? What the fuck are you doing here?" They chat together for a second about Australia, which Courtney is thrilled about-- the other girls are sick of hearing about it.

"Courtney!" Trixie turns around, Joslyn is standing by the surfboards Courtney is supposed to be renting out looking slightly stressed. 

Courtney rolls her eyes, "coming Jos, give me a sec!" She turns back to the girls, "nice meeting ya, Kat, but I gotta go before she reports me to Bianca."

"It's not like it made a difference last time!" Trixie laughs.

"She said she'd have to tell Michelle if I got another complaint." Courtney waves and runs back up, huffing at Joslyn the whole time.

Trixie turns her attention back to Katya, who's unabashedly staring at Courtney's ass. "It's just like Baywatch here, huh?"

Trixie snorts out another laugh, "no Courtney's just putting on a show; she's a whore." Katya lets out her signature scream-laugh. 

"We really should do a drowning drill..." Trixie says, checking her waterproof watch. They still have half an hour until their lunch break, and when she looks up at Katya, she's grinning and nodding her head. "Can I assume you know how these go?"

"Yep!" Katya says, excitedly popping the _p_.

Trixie peels off her shorts, and undoes the mini bun she'd put in earlier, tying her hair up in a low ponytail. "Okay, I'll swim out, you can come and get me." 

The ocean water is a little chilly, but welcoming in the Californian heat. Trixie slowly wades in, letting her body get acclimated to the change in temperature. A wave comes towards her, and she ducks below it, holding her breath. She's always surprised with the silence under the water. Especially when there's nobody actually thrashing around and drowning.

She's a good swimmer, easily travelling fifty metres out from when Katya is stood on the sand, watching her with a soft smile. When Trixie's happy with how far out she is, she treads water for a couple of seconds, laughing at Katya pretending to survey the beach. She starts to splash, imitating a struggle, and Katya looks at her with one hand over her forehead like a cartoon explorer. 

_Can you see the drowning person, Boots?_

Katya doesn't move right away, giving Trixie a good few seconds to ensure she's actually struggling, all the while pointing and laughing exaggeratedly. Trixie rolls her eyes, beginning to get cold in the water. _Hurry up bitch, I'm drowning._

When Katya does start to swim towards her, buoy slung across her chest, she looks powerful and strong. She reaches Trixie in record time, unclipping the buoy and extending it out to her. "Grab on, ma'am!" She says, deepening her voice a little. Trixie smiles, grabbing on.

Jesus Christ, she's hot.

Trixie holds on with her upper arms, happily staying afloat as Katya doesn't hesitate and quickly pulls her back to shore. Once they're both standing on the sand dripping seawater, Trixie clips the buoy onto herself, and picks up the shorts she had left there.

"Thanks for absolutely nothing, you gila monster, was the pointing and laughing really necessary?"

"It's part of the experience! Gotta make them feel special!" Trixie rolls her eyes and smiles, trudging back up the slope towards their tower, giving a wave to Courtney and Joslyn (who are mid-argument, of course) as they pass.

They're lucky to have the taps running outside for their feet, most lifeguards don't have that luxury, and instead keep a bucket of freshwater by the stairs so the lifeguards can wash off. Trixie fills up the container next to the tap a couple times, dumping it onto her head to wash away the salt and sand. She hands it to Katya who does the same, before heading inside.

"You can go on your break," Trixie says double checking her watch. They're a couple minutes early, but Bianca won't care. She puts her shorts back on, and her shirt, buttoning it up halfway down, and tying the excess fabric. She grabs her wallet from her bag, "I'm gonna go get a coffee, wanna come with?"

Katya bounds around like an overexcited puppy, grabbing her bad from on top of the desk. They grab their shoes on and walk out the back door so they don't have to go onto the beach again. 

When they're out Katya digs around in her purse, procuring a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She opens the carton and offers one to Trixie who declines, wrinkling her nose. 

"I know, I know it's fucking disgusting, and I'm gonna get lung cancer and die." Katya says, lighting one and taking a drag.

"...But?" Trixie prompts, leading the way to the Starbucks.

"But nothing bitch, that's all I have to say." Katya says, laughing through the sentence. Trixie smiles at her, watching her make a special effort to blow the smoke in the direction of the breeze so it won't hit Trixie in the face.

The Starbucks is close to the beach, thank God; Trixie isn't sure what she'd do if she had to pretend to like a weird hippy coffee shop. She gets a pink drink, much to Katya's amusement.

"Does everything have to be colour coordinated, mama?"

Trixie rolls her eyes in mock annoyance, "what?" She puts on a valley girl accent, making Katya roar with laughter. "Just like, let me live my life, ya know like, live laugh love."

Katya orders an iced black coffee which Trixie scorns, "what fucking monster drinks straight black coffee, you freak?", and they walk back down to the beach together.

☆☆☆☆☆

By seven o'clock Trixie feels like she's going to die. 

She's sitting in the tower watching Katya talking to some tourists on the beach, taking slow slurps of water from her bottle. It's only just starting to get colder, and Trixie's skin feels slightly sticky with dried sweat and salt. 

And Katya.

That fucking girl might be the death of her. Her swimsuit clings to her small body, showing off every dip and curve, and Katya seems to know it too; bending over to pick up the odd bit of plastic. God, she's hot _and_ she cares about the environment? She really is the full package, honey.

Trixie wriggles a little in her chair.

Her phone buzzes on the table and she leans forwards to grab it.

_**From:** bianca_

_can u show the new girl how to close up? ik it's overtime for you sorry_

_courtney just let joslyn go home so u can leave a little early_

_adore left u a snack at ours_

**_From:_ ** _trix_

_fuck my life huh?_

_yeah sure no worries_

Bianca sends back the clown emoji followed by a heart. Trixie turns her phone back over, and stares back out at the beach. The sun is just starting to set, sending turning the clouds into spun candy floss. She smiles, watching happily as the sun sinks into the sea, snapping a couple of selfies when the sunlight turns orange on her face. She puts one on her Instagram story, adding a gif of a little heart over her shoulder.

Katya comes back in at some point, sitting in next to Trixie in one of the chairs, watching as the sky turns from red to violet to dark blue.

"You look so pretty here," she says, holding her phone out so Trixie can look at her own story. 

"I didn't give you my Instagram, what sort of stalker are you?" Katya wheeze laughs, gripping onto Trixie's forearm with soft hands, who giggles with her.

"If I tell you I'm scared I won't be allowed within six feet of you," she sticks out her bottom lip in a pout. "But also it wasn't particularly hard to find you, Trixie Mattel is a pretty distinctive name. So please don't call the cops on me."

Trixie smiles at her, Katya leans forwards to rest her damp head on her shoulder. "We can go soon," Trixie murmurs.

"I had fun today Trix!" Katya stands up suddenly, smiling wide so Trixie can see her perfect teeth. 

Trixie smiles back, standing so she can start locking up the towers. "C'mon, I'll show you how to lock-up. We can leave our stuff here and come back last." Katya nods in agreement.

They walk down to the other two towesr, Trixie double-checking everything is where is should be and locking the doors with a set of keys she keeps on a ring. When they get to Bianca's, Trixie is relieved to see everything is neat, but she's wary of the surfaces, not wanting to touch anything where Adore's bare ass might have been.

Gross. _Fucking gross._

At the back, there's a peach on top of a note. Trixie smiles to herself; she fucking loves peaches. 

The notes just reads _thanks for helping today T_ , in Bianca's chicken-scratch handwriting. Trixie happily takes the fruit. She bites it right away, juice dribbling down her chin.

Katya thinks this is hilarious, squawking at her with laughter, as Trixie grumbles, wiping the sticky juice with the back of her hand. They leave, Trixie locking the door behind them and start walking back to their tower.

"This all feels very..." Katya says.

"Quiet?" Trixie suggest, motioning to the empty beach around them. Katya nods, their hands brushing against each other for a second. Trixie turns pink, taking another bite of her fruit.

"I can't believe they left you a fuckin' peach, where's my gift?"

"For fucking what?" Trixie laughs as she swallows, "running around the beach all day? I got a snack for putting up with you, you swamp monster!"

"Are you sure it's a snack?" Katya snorts through her nose, pausing for a second. "I mean... maybe it's supposed to be like, a lá Call Me By Your Name."

Trixie groans while Katya shrieks out a laugh, "that scene was so fucking disgusting."

"I don't know mama, don't you think a man thirty years older than you eating a fruit you came into is hot?"

Trixie screams, "that was so weird!"

"He was so into it too!"

Trixie laughs again, taking a bite of her peach. More juice drips down her chin, Katya leans forward catching it onto a finger, she puts it into her mouth and sucks it clean. Trixie's whole mouth goes dry.

She coughs awkwardly, walking up the first couple stairs into their tower. Katya follows her, washing her feet before they go into to grab their stuff. Every moment feels like she's moving through toffee; suddenly sticky sweet and sickly.

She reaches to grab her bag and when she turns Katya is close to her. Close enough that she can smell her; all sunblock and sweat and salt. Katya takes a small step closer and Trixie's throat threatens to close.

"Trix," she says, tucking her fingers under Trixie's chin when she refuses to meet her eye. "You can tell me if I've read this wrong, but you're like, _really_ pretty, like I don't know how I'm expected to concentrate when the girl training me is just this fuckin' hot, and uhm... well, I mean, can I kiss you?"

Trixie's pulse jumps with shock. Her stomach flip-flops and her whole face goes pink, right up to the tips of her ears. She nods slowly, not trusting her voice to hold.

Katya moves tentatively, like Trixie's a deer in the woods. Her lips ghost over Trixie's, teasing her just a little. Trixie leans forwards, firmly pressing them together. She tastes like sweat and cigarettes, but her lips are soft and supple against her own. 

Trixie pulls back, regaining her mind, "we can't do this Kat," she breathes. Katya doesn't say anything back, just pushes Trixie back so her weight is on the table. "I mean, fuck, you're so hot Kat, but-"

"But what honey?" Katya says, deliberate and slow. 

"I-" Trixie flounders a little, "shit, I mean, we could get in serious trouble."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone," Katya presses her lips back onto Trixie's and she melts a little.

Adore and Bianca are dating right? They do this all time, _right?_

But she knows in her heart of hearts they don't do this, not at work. Bianca is nothing if not professional.

Katya is still kissing her insistently. "Katya, fuck, we seriously can't." Katya cocks an eyebrow, "what about, like, the health department or HR?"

"The health department?" Katya laughs low in her throat, "I didn't think we worked in a fuckin' MacDonald's, Tracy."

Trixie's ears turns pink with embarrassment. She presses her thighs together; Katya's making it _really fucking hard_ to say no.

"I just wanna see if you taste like peaches, that's all." Katya whispers in her ear. Trixie whimpers, pushing her lips back onto Katya's.

_Fuck it, right?_

Her worries quickly are erased from her mind as Katya licks into the heat of her mouth. Trixie whines a little, and Katya giggles, kissing her harder.

"Jump up," Katya mumbles against her. Trixie complies, pushing herself up onto the table. "Jesus, Mary and mother fucking Joseph, you are so fucking hot."

They kiss deeper, Katya's strong hands coming to rest on Trixie's waist. She puts her own hand on top of hers, guiding it towards the swell of her breast. Katya groans a little, palming her tit. 

"Fuck, Trix," she breaks apart from her, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Katya wipes it absentmindedly. "Fuck, can I get you out of this?" She gestures to her swimsuit.

Trixie nods, peeling the straps off her shoulders, and sliding them off her arms. She pauses for a second, looking at Katya's blown out pupils, before pulling it over her chest. Katya immediately cups her tits, marvelling at them. Trixie giggles a little, groaning softly as Katya rolls her nipple in deft fingers. 

Her swimsuit is rolled down to her stomach, exposing the soft skin, much paler than her tanned arms. Katya smiles, pulling her in by the waist, before hooking her thumbs through the material, tugging it down.

Trixie lifts her hips, helping her pull off the lycra. She closes her thighs, and Katya leans in to kiss her again. "I would like to eat you out, is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Fuck," Trixie nods, letting Katya push apart her thighs. She bends down a little, blowing cool air onto Trixie's pussy, making her squirm. 

"Holy shit, you're soaked huh," Trixie whines, trying to push her hips closer to Katya, who lazily strokes a finger up her. "Did I get you this hot?' Trixie nods, "watching me on the beach? Bending over to pick shit up?" Trixie's hips chase her finger, "I was doing it for you. Trying to get you to fuck me. God, you're gorgeous."

She presses a finger to Trixie's entrance, gently pressing in when she whines. She fucks her slowly, pulling out her glistening finger to put in her mouth. Trixie moans again, "it's like peaches and cream, Trix."

Katya leans forwards, pressing her tongue against Trixie's clit. She moans loudly, and can feel Katya's shit-eating grin against her.

"Jesus, fuck, I-" She's cut off again when Katya presses a finger back into her, speech turning to a yelp. "Fuck that's so good, fuck, Katya, right fuckin' there!" She hisses.

Katya slowly pumps her finger, adding another while she sucks on Trixie's clit. She barely manages four thrusts before Trixie is coming with a shout, raking a hand through Katya's messy hair, pulling it out of it's ponytail. She stays on her, riding it out until Trixie whimpers with sensitivity.

"You're so fucking hot Trixie," she says, face glistening with Trixie's slick. 

Trixie smiles weakly, leaning forwards to kiss her, tasting herself on her tongue. "Please take that fucking swimsuit off."

Katya obliges, grinning at Trixie as she pulls it off of her muscular body. And _holy shit_ , is Katya built; she has a literal six-pack.

"What the literal fuck, why are so you hot?" Trixie gestures forwards and slides off the table. Katya presses herself against her, putting a knee on the table. Trixie cups one of her small tits, pressing their mouths together, smiling as Katya moans.

She slips a hand between Katya's thighs, feeling the heat radiating off of her. Trixie pushes two fingers inside her, pressing against her g-spot. It doesn't take Katya long to come either, whining into Trixie's mouth as her thighs shake with her orgasm. "Holy fucking shit, so fucking good Trix."

Trixie pulls away satisfied, pressing a short kiss to Katya's lips. "I think you need to work somewhere else, you'll-- fuck-- you'll kill me if you stay."

Katya smiles again. _Totally shit-eating_. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! when u guys leave comments and kudos it makes my entire day (read: month) <3 every time i write on here it gets a little longer, so constructive and regular feedback is always so very much appreciated.  
> also! i'm looking for a beta reader so if you'd like to help send me a message!
> 
> come chat to me on tumblr @ mattelography !
> 
> stay safe lovelies xx


End file.
